TheWaffleMaiden
TheWaffleMaiden is a Welsh animator who was born in South Wales. She is also known as Hoshi and likes to reinforce the fact she is Welsh. She is currently working on a fanime called Nature's Child , and she is also writing a series of books. Arrival Hoshi first joined Youtube back in 2005 when she first started Secondary School under the username "xxBrandiBeaglexx". She made very random videos which didn't make a lot of sense, but after seeing Petz 5 videos done by Inyuashacat13, she decided to make some of her own, as she was a big fan of the game herself. When Inyuashacat13 took a hand to animating, Hoshi was inspired to do so aswell, and she has been animating ever since. However, due to one of her videos being found by her school friends, she closed her account, but re-opened it about 2 years later. She then closed it again after her school found out she was on the internet. It was also around this time that she had the idea to create her fanime. New Account and Other Ideas In July 2009, she opened a new account as TheWaffleMaiden, where she has resided ever since. She has had many idea for stories and other fanimes, however, she has never done more than 2 fanimes at once, as she thinks it would be too complicated. However, she has had many ideas, including YHK, Crimson Moon, and at times, Elementia. She also has an UTAU called Shiro Hitsuji, who has many songs uploaded. The Ever-Changing Persona Hoshi's persona has changed many times over the past few years, but she now uses her first design. Other versions have included long grown hair and an orange top, and a very complicated persona for her current Youtube account. Since then, she only makes changes to her persona when she changes her real-life appearance. For example, Hoshi dyed her hair red back in June 2010, and has changed her persona to match. Personal Life Hoshi is currently an AS student at her secondary school, where she is studying Art, ICT, English and Media Studies. She does not want to become an animator in the future, but it is a good possibility. She does infact, want to be an author, as it has been her life's dream. Many of her stories are based on her real life, including her favourite storyline of the main character getting dumped for somebody else, something that Hoshi has had to go through twice. She also parodies many people in her writing and her animations, especially a certain girl who lies about everything. She does this in the hope that this girl will leave her alone. She is not afraid to admit she has a Youtube account anymore, and likes to share her videos with her friends on Facebook. She also loves to parody her ex-boyfriend in many funny and sometimes, horrific situations. Where to find Hoshi Hoshi's Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/TheWaffleMaiden?feature=mhum Hoshi's DeviantART: http://thewafflemaiden.deviantart.com/ Hoshi's Formspring: http://www.formspring.me/HollyTheWelshie Hoshi's Twitter: http://twitter.com/WaffleMaiden